Retribution
by Shudoushi
Summary: A joint fic to the story "punsihment". about an assassin who never cared for anyone until now. please R&R thank you very very much
1. Chapter 1

I own the characters, if you would like to use them please e-mail me. Although the characters are mine, the jobs, places and ragnarok stuffs are all owned by Gravity! Have fun please!

An assassin was walking down the streets of Aldebaran. He had messy white hair and emotionless eyes. His name was Scythe Othila, a cold and heartless assassin. He was obviously going to train in the Clock Tower which was a quite decent place to train.

When he got inside, he saw about five alarms walking around. He easily defeated them, slashing them to his heart's content. He picked up the loot and went on his way. Then, he saw a priest who was, surprisingly, using knuckles, getting mobbed by alarms.

He laughed as he helped the priest.

"Phew! I thought I was done for! Thanks man" the priest said panting.

"Long time no see Michael." Scythe said to the priest.

"S-scythe?! Yo dude Wazzap?!?!" Michael said in surprise.

"Nothing much. Umm… dude… Fist priest? Seriously?" Scythe asked.

"Ya I know it's weird, but I found it extremely cool! Anyways, let's get outta this place first" Michael suggested.

They both exited the tower and decided to eat somewhere, where they could sit and talk. After eating they went back to the tower and beat-up some alarms.

"Dude, you've gotten weaker!" Michael teased Scythe.

"Let's see about that," Scythe challenged Michael as an alarm neared him. As the alarm approached, a Japanese symbol appeared in front of him. He drew his katars and in an instant, he slashed the alarm in front of him so fast that you would not be able to see his katars anymore. The alarm dropped dead.

"Who's weak now huh?" Scythe aked.

"You!" Michael replied while sending an alarm crashing to a wall.

"Grrrrr…"

After a long time of training, they again went outside.

"So let's see, I killed 516 alarms, while you killed 514 alarms. Guess dinner's your treat tonight," Michael said, irritating Scythe.

"Hmm… I want to eat there!" Michael said pointing at a fancy restaurant. When they got inside, Scythe noticed how expensive the food was, although it was quite delectable.

"That was very excellent food!" Michael exclaimed.

"Be thankful, you just emptied my wallet" the assassin said, just as a huntress passed by. Michael whistled at the huntress then hid. The huntress not seeing Michael, thought it was Scythe. She winked at Scythe then blew him a kiss. Scythe just shook his head.

"Slut…" He murmured.

"C'mon dude, lighten up a bit." Michael said.

"Whatever dude. See ya back at the inn," Scythe said as he left.

morning

The next day, Scythe woke up first. He saw that the priest was still asleep. He took a shower, then decided to take a walk around the city. He just savored the cold breeze that was circling Aldebaran. After about half an hour, he went back and saw his friend waiting for him.

"Where to now?" Michael asked the assassin.

"I don't know. Prontera maybe? Equip hunting?" He replied. Michael nodded as he opened up a portal.

Prontera

When they stepped out of the portal, they saw that Prontera was very crowded. Scythe looked around to see the items merchants were vending, then, he remembered he didn't have any money so he decided to go see the Odin statue.

As he was walking, he saw a sage attacking a rouge with no mercy at all.

"I hate sages…" He mumbled as he continued to walk. When he got to the Prontera Circle, Michael was nowhere to be found. He looked at his communicator and found out that Michael was in Prontera. He messaged him.

"How'd ya end up there?!?!" He asked Michael through the communicator.

"Somebody warped me here, I have no gems left. Find a way to get here!" Michael replied.

Scythe sighed as he turned the communicator off. He was wandering the streets of Prontera, searching a way to Payon when he overheard a priestess and a sage talking.

"Warp… Payon… Now" He took his chance and cloaked. He went in the portal without anyone noticing.

Once in Payon, Scythe searched for Michael. When he saw the priest, he saw him talking to the huntress last night. Michael spotted him and called him over.

"Scythe, dude! C'mere!" The priest said. Scythe reluctantly went where they were. The huntress giggled at Scythe.

"Dude remember her?" Michael asked pointing at the huntress. "Let me introduce you Scythe, Ann, Ann, Scythe" Ann reached out a hand to Scythe but he ignored it. Ann just smiled at this but was obviously hurt.

"Anyways, Ann here was recruiting new guild members and she chose us," Michael announced to Scythe.

"What guild?" Scythe asked.

"Zenith…" Michael replied. Scythe was surprised but didn't show it. Zenith is the strongest guild in Rune-Midgard after the 2 legendary guilds, Immortality Achieved and Destiny's Rival.

"Fine" was his only reply.

"So you'll join?" she asked.

"Yes" Ann smiled at this. She gave them an arm band and communicator. When they wore it, Zenith's guild emblem appeared on their garments. Scythe viewed the guild members, when he saw the guild leader, he automatically didn't trust him. He then checked his second and third command, a knight and priest, he too didn't trust them.

"The leader is in Payon. Would you like to meet him?" Ann asked.

"No," Shu replied as he went up to his room, followed by Ann and Michael who went to their own rooms.

Like it? Hate it? Anyways pls R&R. Oh and, just so you now, this is like a twist of the fanfic Punishment. Pls read that too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day, Scythe woke up first. He took a shower and got something to eat.

Since there was nothing else to do, he decided to take a walk around Payon, savoring the freshness of the air. After a few minutes he saw Ann running towards him.

"Hiya!" She said to him.

"What do you want?!" Scythe asked

"Well, there's a party later tonight." Ann said

"I don't give a damn so stop bugging me huntress!" Scythe said

"Hey I have a name you now!" Ann said.

"I said stop it!" Scythe said drawing his katars and placing the on her neck.

"You should now better than to annoy me," He told Ann letting blood appear on her neck. After a few more seconds, Scythe drew back his katars and left, leaving a surprised Ann.

It was nearly dark when he returned to the inn. He saw Michael and Ann dressed up for a dance.

"Hey Scythe, there you are!" Michael exclaimed.

"Go to the party with us!" Ann requested.

"No!" he replied going up the stairs. But when he got upstairs he heard loud noises, thinking that he would not get some rest, he decided to join Michael and Ann.

"Guys, just wait for me, I'll go get dressed," Scythe announced.

"YAY!" Michael and Ann exclaimed. After a few minutes, Scythe came down wearing an unbuttoned polo shirt, with a matching undershirt underneath that had longer sleeves than the polo shirt. In addition he was also wearing beige baggy pants, with matching rubber shoes.

"Wow you look good Scythe!" Ann complimented. Deciding to have a change of heart towards Ann, he winked at her, causing her to blush.

"Would you like to go with me to the dance?" Scythe asked Ann.

"Of course I would!" She replied hugging Scythe.

"Umm… guys, if we don't hurry we won't have any party to attend to," Michael interrupted.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Ann said, walking out of the inn.

When they got to the party area, Michael separated, leaving the two of them on their own. While dancing, Ann noticed that Scythe was a good dancer.

"Where'd you learn to dance Scythe?" Ann asked him.

"My mom loved to danced," Scythe replied. Ann smiled. The next song was slow and romantic. Ann put her arms around her neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. Scythe then put his hands around her waist.

"Scythe, a while ago you very near to killing me. Now your very kind towards me. Why's that?" Ann asked Scythe.

"Well, you are my date right? Let me ask you a question. If I was very near to killing you, how come you weren't scared to ask me to come to the dance?" Scythe asked

"I knew you wouldn't kill a pretty lady like myself" Ann relied.

"Pretty lady is right," Scythe replied smiling. Ann smiled back as they continued to dance. They danced until the party was over, but instead of going back to the inn, they decided to take a walk first.

Scythe put his hand around her shoulders and gave her his polo shirt to keep her warm. Ann just leaned her head on his shoulders, and wore the polo shirt he gave her. Although neither of them talked, both of them enjoyed the feeling of each other in their arms. When they got back to the inn, they stopped at Ann's room.

"Well, this is my room, see ya tomorrow Scythe, I had a great time." Ann told Scythe.

"Me too, see ya tomorrow" Scythe replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. He walked back to his room and slept.

morning

Scythe, again, woke up first. Just like everyday, he took a shower and ate, but this day, while he was eating, his thoughts went back to last night.

He sat down on a couch and pulled out a pair of ear phones and his I-pod, which his uncle gave him for Christmas. He turned on his I-pod and listened to some music while relaxing.

After about five minutes, someone interrupted him by getting his ear phones.

"What ya got there Scythe?" Ann asked.

"Just something my uncle gave me for Christmas," Scythe said.

"Wow, it must be really hard to get your hands on one of these," Ann said, examining the I-pod.

"Not for my uncle, Shudoushi Othila" Scythe said.

"Your uncle is Shudoushi Othila?!" Ann asked.

"Yeah why?" Scythe asked.

"Oh nothing, it's not like he's one of the strongest person in Rune-Midgard!" She said sarcastically. Scythe just laughed at this.

"Hey Michael, Scythe is a descendant of Shudoushi Othila!" She told Michael who was just coming down.

"Ya, didn't you know that?" Michael said. Just than the guild communicator beeped.

"An Ace Algiz, sage, just joined our guild." Ann reported.

"Hey I know him! He's the son of Dos and Paula Algiz," Scythe said.

"Great! Anyways, guild master is requesting us to meet him in the guild base," She said

"Alrighty, let's meet this GM of yours," Michael said opening a portal.

So how'd you like it? Does it suck? Hope it doesn't. anyways, please R&R thank you!


End file.
